


Frank N. Furter x Reader Imagines - NSFW

by FearlessTimCurry



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessTimCurry/pseuds/FearlessTimCurry
Summary: A collection of my NSFW Frank N. Furter x Reader imagines from 2017/2018.
Relationships: Frank N. Furter/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I used to own a Tumblr and an Instagram account under this same username and I am re-sharing a number of my works with the fandom so that readers have easy access to my pieces. Please keep in mind that these works are several years old and therefore are not among my best. Nonetheless, happy reading.

It was a very special night over at the Frankenstein place. Magenta had cleaned, dusted and scrubbed the place until it was spotless; everyone was dressed up for the occasion. Everyone was seated around the dining room table, laughing and talking like old friends, except you’d only known them a short while. Frank had made it seem as though you’d known them all forever. 

Today was your birthday and everyone in the castle was doing their parts to make it a great one. Columbia was in her rainbow sequined outfit and Magenta wore a see-through black slip type of dress. Riff Raff was in his usual clothing, but still partook in the festivities even though he had chosen not to dress up. Frank had kept them all busy the entire day preparing for your arrival. He had told you to wait until evening to come to the castle. He had to have the extra time. There was so much to do! 

The laughter and chit chat came to an abrupt stop when Frank stood from his seat at the head of the table. Heads turned to look at him and when he had the small group’s attention, he cleared his throat and began, “Tonight is indeed a very special night….Y/N…”

You watched in barely concealed excitement as Frank reached around behind himself and secured a party hat onto his head that had been hanging from the back of the chair. Magenta, Riff Raff and Columbia followed suit and Columbia fixed yours onto your head as well.

Frank clapped his hands, “happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…” They all sang happy birthday to you and at the end, Magenta presented the most glorious chocolate cake you had ever seen. You gasped in wonder as they urged you to blow out the candles so they could all eat it. After blowing out the candles, you shifted places with Frank and allowed him to slice the cake while Magenta served it. 

By the time dinner was finished, you were stuffed. You couldn’t believe Magenta had prepared such a delicious dinner with only a little help from Columbia. You sat back in your chair and sighed out happily. This had definitely been one of the best birthdays you’d ever had. 

Riff Raff was helping Magenta clean up and Columbia had retreated to her bedroom. You and Frank were the only two still sitting at the table. 

His eyes met yours from across the table and you smiled. He smiled back. He pushed his chair out from the table and started to make his way toward you, “I have a present for you,” he purred, brushing your cheek with the back of his hand. His hand lingered on your skin as he continued, “come.”

He took you by the hand and you were whisked away into the castle halls. He led you up several flights of stairs and down various hallways until you ended up at the door to Frank’s bedroom. Your heart was pounding in your chest by the time he opened the door and you both stepped inside. His room was always lit by candlelight. He sashayed over to the vanity table and produced a skinny-looking box. At your puzzled expression, Frank made his way back to you and placed the box into your hands, “open it.” 

He watched in amusement as you lifted the lid on the box, nearly gasping in surprise. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with what you were astounded to recognize as a small diamond pendant. It was absolutely beautiful, “F-Frankie…I don’t know what to say,” you took a breath, “where did you get this?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he removed the necklace from its box, the box dropping unceremoniously to the floor, and spun you around so that he was able to clasp it around your neck. He sighed out when he took in the sight of you wearing it; the pendant rested neatly against your collar-bone, sparkling in the light, “stunning…”

Frank gently ran his fingers through your hair, brushing it out of your face. Your hand found his and you laced your fingers with his. Before you noticed what you were doing, you had pulled him in and were kissing him deeply. Frank practically melted within your hold, but soon you found yourself being overpowered. His tongue was twisting with yours in a battle for dominance that he soon won. 

He hoisted you up off of the ground and urged you to wrap your legs around his waist, which you got the hint and did, all without breaking the kiss. He stumbled over to the bed with you in his arms and gently deposited you onto the bedsheets. You sat up and scooted further toward the headboard. Frank was slowly crawling up the bed toward you. By the time he reached you, draping himself on top of you to press kisses against your neck, you had fallen back onto the pillows in utter relaxation. 

You gasped softly as Frank kissed and sucked at your pulse point. He was paying extra close attention to your each and every reaction, mentally deeming what seemed to excite you the most. It was your birthday after all, and tonight it was to be all about you. He kissed down the length of your neck, leaving a trail of lipstick smudges in his wake. 

You were breathing heavily, fighting to keep your hands to yourself despite how badly you wanted to touch Frank. Everything he was doing left your skin burning. Frank made you feel things that you had never experienced before and you just couldn’t get enough of. Every touch and kiss set fire to your flesh. 

Frank’s lips left your skin and he took the hem of your shirt in his hands, lifting the fabric up and over your head. He tossed it to the floor and quickly returned to exploring every curve and dip of your body. He kissed down from the dip at the center of your collar bone to between your breasts. Your chest was heaving. Frank’s touches left you breathless. 

He pressed kisses to the exposed tops of your breasts, circling one of your covered nipples with his fingertip. You shuddered as Frank touched your sensitive flesh. While he continued to kiss you, his hands snaked under you and skillfully unclasped your bra. He leaned up, a wicked smile on his face that was full of lustful promise, and pushed your bra straps off your shoulders until it had been completely removed from your body. 

You whimpered pitifully beneath him, wanting his skilled mouth on you. Frank didn’t hesitate, yet he didn’t exactly do what you’d been hoping. He began kissing your neck again, starting right beneath your jawline and left a trail of sloppy, smudged lipstick kisses all the way back down until he reached the dip right between your breasts. 

He glanced up at you, his green eyes sparkling with unconcealed emotion, and kissed over your left breast, flicking the nipple with the tip of his tongue. You gasped in surprise at the sudden sensation. He took your nipple into his mouth, sucking gently while teasing the other one between his fingertips. You couldn’t take it anymore. Your hands fisted in his curls and pulled, drawing a pleasured groan from him. He loved when you pulled on his hair. 

He switched to give attention to your other nipple and you mewled, helpless to the sensations Frank’s mouth was bringing you. 

You blinked blearily when his mouth left you and you were left guessing what might come next. You had no idea what had come over him; he wasn’t usually this attentive as in wanting to do everything in his power to make you feel good. 

Frank made his way back up your body, cuddling up against your side as close as he comfortably could. His fingertips ghosted across your stomach, traveling lower and lower still until reaching the waistband of your pants. Your eyes widened involuntarily when you realized his intentions. Frank offered a half-smile, a slight upturn of the corner of his lips as his hand slid beneath the waistband and your panties in one move. You gasped and clutched onto him for dear life. Frank’s fingers massaged the sensitive skin around your clit before dipping a finger inside you. 

You squinted at the slight pain but quickly relaxed when Frank’s hand started moving inside you. It wasn’t long before he added another finger, massaging your clit with his thumb. You moaned and shuddered against him, arms wrapped around his middle in a vice-grip. Frank’s forehead rested against yours as his hand worked between your legs. You managed to open your eyes for a few seconds, only to look into Frank’s and see the admiration in them. He was loving the sounds you were making and the way your face contorted with pleasure every time his fingers thrust into you. 

Frank’s lips met yours and he kissed you with a passion you’d had yet to see before this night. The way he was kissing you coupled with his fingers…you could feel yourself nearing the edge. His hand continued to move between your legs, his fingers thrusting into you until he had you so close to orgasm that you were practically riding his hand in desperation for release. 

Within seconds, you were coming on his hand, clutching his middle so tight he groaned uncomfortably. You had dug your fingernails into his back and they’d left red little half-moon shaped scratches there. He pulled back from you, panting as if he’d been the one who’d just come. 

You, on the other hand, were sweaty and nowhere near spent. You could feel Frank’s erection straining against your thigh and involuntarily you reached for him. He rolled back, dodging you with ease. He tsk-ed, “tonight is your night darling. Let me…”

He trailed off and returned to the kissing he’d started earlier. This time he began beneath your breasts and kissed down across your stomach to the waistband of your pants. He paused to pull them down, slipping both your pants and panties down your legs and removed them. They fell forgotten to the floor as Frank glided back to his spot between your legs. 

He nipped playfully at both of your hips and you twisted deliciously beneath him. He kissed from your right hip down to where you needed him most. His tongue flicked out and gave your heated flesh a tentative lick. You gave a cut-off little noise of pleasure which only served to urge Frank to continue. He licked across your skin, suckling on your clit while you moaned heavily above him. 

Your hands found his hair again and you shoved them into his curls, greedily pushing him closer to you. You could feel Frank chuckle against your flesh. His tongue worked wonders on your desperate body and within seconds he had you coming on his tongue. He lapped at your entrance, swirling his tongue inside of you as you came and making you actually scream his name. 

This caught him off-guard; he’d never known you to be this vocal in bed before. Perhaps he might do this more often to get this sort of a reaction out of you. You blushed madly, embarrassed by your sudden loss of control. Frank thought it was adorable…and completely arousing. 

With you riding out your second orgasm already, Frank had become slightly impatient and ready for his own release. He still wanted to make it pleasurable for you but you could see it in his eyes how badly he wanted you. 

You reached for him and he took your hand, kissing the back of it before placing it on your stomach. He pushed his own panties down as far as he needed to and stroked himself several times before grabbing your hips and thrusting deep inside you. 

You both moaned in ecstasy as you both finally got what you’d been wanting since the beginning. Frank leaned forward and you wrapped your legs around his waist so that he could thrust in deeper. He took both of your wrists in his hands and pinned them above your head.  
His pace was fast and frantic and despite already having came twice already, you could sense yourself building up toward a third. 

Frank’s moans were heavenly. You blushed at the sounds he was making. You were thrusting back against him to build up that friction between the two of you. Frank was close and you, you realized, were as well. 

It was only mere seconds before Frank tensed as he came inside of you, groaning his release. He thrust several more times before you shot over the edge as well and shuddered into your third orgasm. 

Frank had collapsed on top of you, both of you panting as you fought to catch your breath. He stroked your cheek, brushing a stray strand of hair from your face. He rolled off of you and snuggled up next to you while you turned onto your side so that he could hold you from behind. His hands caressed your body as you drifted off in his arms. This had been the best birthday you could ever remember having. Frank had done everything to make it as special as he could. You would never forget it.

Frank kissed your shoulder and brought the sheets up around you both as you fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Candlelight

He was planning something, you could see it in his eyes. You’d seen it all night. The way he’d eyed you across the dinner table. How he’d held you, almost possessively, in the living room while the servants scattered to find some other source of entertainment. They’d secretly watched through the doorway to catch a glimpse of something, trying to keep their laughter low enough as to not be heard by their master. 

It had been a long while since anyone had seen Frank with that look in his eye. He was usually fairly laid back, especially since you’d come along. He used to come up with all kinds of crazy schemes which always brought the servants some entertainment but inevitably ended with him attempting to seduce one of them. Columbia had been under his spell at first, joining Frank in his bed almost every night. But soon, Frank became bored with her, even found her annoying, and stopped encouraging her. She had been crushed, but quickly recovered as she hadn’t ever truly been in love with him. Their rendezvous had been purely fueled by raw, carnal desire. Now she, like Magenta and Riff Raff, had come to despise his advances. 

At first, they all assumed he would do the same to you, then drop you quickly for something new and shiny…but he didn’t. Columbia had even talked to you about it. She told you what he had done to her; how he had used her, grown tired of her and then thrown her to the wind. At first, it had frightened you. But one night Frank had sensed your unease and had coaxed out of you what was distressing you. There was always the chance that he was lying, but the way he’d comforted you and told you how much he cared for you…you believed every word of it. And he had meant it. Now that you had came into his life, he was fairly relaxed most of the time, but was still the kinkiest thing you had ever seen. 

You were practically sitting on his lap on the couch while he sipped a glass of white wine. He had yet to speak. He seemed too caught up in his thoughts to say anything. That, or he didn’t want to break the silence. You weren’t going to ruin it. Though you were dying to know what was going through his mind. Whatever it was, the way he looked at you was…exciting.

He took a final sip of his wine and set the glass on the table, “Now, my darling, I have a surprise for you…” his voice purred in your ear. 

That sweet voice like velvet made you shudder and he lifted you off of his lap so he could stand. You already knew where this was going to lead; you couldn’t be any more ready. He took you by the hand and strutted out of the room with you trailing close behind. His heels clicked harshly against the hardwood floor as you both climbed the steps. He was leading you to his room no doubt. You figured you might as well move in, as much time as you spent there. 

You arrived at his room much faster than you’d anticipated and he turned the knob, throwing the door open to your favorite room in the entire castle. Frank’s bedroom always looked and smelled so lovely. It was the only room lit by candlelight. It always calmed you and set you more at ease. Just being by Frank’s side calmed you. 

You turned to him and placed your hands on his hips, bringing him against you. Frank shifted closer and carded his fingers through your hair, nuzzling your cheek with a smile on his face. You couldn’t help the smile that tugged at your lips when he acted this playful. He was giving little nips to your jaw and earlobe, then pressing kisses to those same spots he’d just nipped. He was so tall in his heels that he had to bend down far enough to reach your neck, giving kisses and little nibbles to the soft skin there. 

You stood there with your head thrown back, your legs threatening to buckle beneath you if he didn’t stop soon. Your hands went to Frank’s back to steady yourself but before you could really begin to enjoy yourself, Frank’s lips had left your neck and he had detached himself from you. You huffed and stepped back from him, crossing your arms over your chest to let him know you were displeased. Frank scoffed and caressed your cheek in his hand, his fingers lingering on your skin, “don’t be cross darling…would you like that surprise now?”

You shot him a warning glare that this better be good, but he just continued to smile, a soft chuckle escaping him, “now, why don’t you remove your clothes and make it easier on me, hm? I have a bit of…work to do.”

You raised an eyebrow, but Frank didn’t offer any explanation. You stayed still while Frank sashayed over to the vanity table where, you hadn’t noticed before, but laid out on the messy top was what looked like a bundle of silk. He grabbed a handful of the fabric, then turned and, upon seeing you still standing there blinking dumbly at him, gestured at you to start removing your clothes. 

You had no idea where Frank was going with this, but you moved quickly to obey, yanking your shirt over your head then shifting to kick off your shoes and unbutton your pants. You had your clothes removed except for your bra and panties when you noticed he was holding a piece of fabric at his side as he eyed you, “your underclothes as well…”

You gulped and reached behind yourself, eyes still locked with Frank’s, to unclasp your bra. It slid off your shoulders while you slipped your fingers beneath the waistband of your panties and let them fall to the floor along with your bra. Frank smirked appreciatively, toying with his pearls as he watched you. In no more than three strides he was beside the bed, patting the mattress, coaxing you over to lay down. 

Despite your uncertainty, you walked to him and gingerly laid onto the bed, your head resting comfortably against the pillows. Frank was admiring you. He blinked at you several times with a smirk on his face before he swallowed, then murmured in his rich accent, “you trust me, don’t you?”

You nodded eagerly. What was Frank getting at? Of course you trusted him! He had never put you in harm’s way, why would you not? But perhaps Frank had only needed conformation for his next actions because what he asked next was the last thing you would’ve expected, “Give me your arm.”

You had no idea what he was planning, but you offered your arm to him without question. You were curious, anyway. He took you by the wrist and produced the fabric he’d been holding on to. When he unbundled it, you recognized it was a silk scarf. What would Frank want with that? It didn’t occur to you until he had it tied to your wrist and was securing it to the bedpost that he meant to use it to restrain you. 

“Frank…” you warned and he held up a hand, a sincere look in his eyes.

“Trust me…I’ll need your other arm.”

You hesitated while he returned to the vanity for another scarf. He made his way back with it in his hand and took you by the other wrist. He pressed a kiss to the inside of your wrist before securing it to the other bedpost. Your breathing had changed as nerves began to kick in and you realized you were completely at the Transylvanian’s mercy. He could do anything he wanted to you.

He must’ve chosen the scarves because they would be soft on your sensitive skin and so that you wouldn’t feel as helpless, though he had tied them tight enough so that you could not break your restraints. He went to the vanity one last time and returned with two more scarves: for your legs. 

You squeaked in surprise that he meant to tie you down completely but you found yourself sliding your legs out so that he could secure them to the bedposts as well. Once he was done he stepped back to admire his work. He’d meant to try this sooner; it had been too long since he’d restrained one of his lovers. He enjoyed seeing you spread out for him on the bed with nothing to do but wait for him to have his wicked way with you. 

Frank circled the bed, ending up back at the side where he’d started. He tugged slightly at your restraints as if he were testing whether or not they would hold. They seemed to check out since Frank moved away to the foot of the bed, kicking off his heels, his eyes on yours. You already wanted to touch him so badly it ached. With you already this desperate it wouldn’t last long. You pulled at your restraints to test them out yourself. There was no way you were getting out of them on your own. 

Frank’s fingers were busy lazily unlacing his corset. You were watching him with wide eyes. He was toying with you now, making you want him even more. It pained you that you wouldn’t be able to touch him. You had to touch him. 

You watched his throat work as he swallowed, the corner of his lip twitching as he peeled the corset from his lithe frame. With delicate fingers, he began to unbuckle the straps that held up his thigh-highs. You made a noise and Frank’s gaze snapped to yours, “…could really use your help. Perhaps…” he seemed to be contemplating his next words, “shall I untie you?”

You pulled at the ties that held your arms and moaned pitifully, but Frank just shrugged, “You’re right, I won’t.” He gave a little chuckle and, now that the straps were unbuckled, he climbed onto the bed still nearly dressed from the waist down. He crawled forward on all fours, a wicked grin on his face. He delved for your neck first, his warm lips leaving burning kisses across your flesh. Your body hummed as if it were electrified from his mere touch. 

Frank wasted no time; his hand reached between the two of you and pressed two fingers against your clit, forcing a squeak out of you. You pulled at your restraints, starting to beg to be released. Frank tsk-ed at you. He took your chin in his hand and brought his head down to whisper erotically in your ear, “settle. Or would you like to be gagged as well?” 

Your body throbbed at his words. He always teased you in just the right ways. His hand was moving on you again, teasing your folds lightly with his fingernail. You shuddered, another moan escaping your lips and Frank’s mouth quickly found yours to silence you. You kissed back frantically, forcing him to slip up and open his mouth for you. Once he’d given you that slight shred of dominance, you ran with it. Your tongue traced his bottom lip and danced across the inside of his mouth, twisting in a battle with Frank’s tongue. 

You felt him growing hard against you and if you could just touch him you might be able to swing this in your favor. How you managed to shift your body the way you did you’ll never know, but you somehow got Frank to straddle one of your legs which allowed you to gently rub against his crotch with your thigh. Frank groaned and took a seething breath through his teeth. Frank’s hand was moving faster on your clit now and he grinded against your leg with a breathy moan, “you’re testing my patience,” he managed on a moan, “trying to get me to lose control, hm?” 

Your only response was a gasp as Frank pushed a finger into you. He gave a throaty chuckle once he held control again, speeding you closer and closer to your release. You were so close already as you lay there wiggling on the bed trying to get more of that delicious friction between your legs. 

Frank was giving love bites to your neck, sucking hickeys onto your flesh. You cried out when he pushed another finger in and began to scissor them both inside you, stroking against the spot within you that would inevitably send you over the edge any second. Frank’s thumb brushed over your clit and that was all it took to send a jolt straight from your core to the top of your head and the tips of your toes. Your orgasm crashed over you like a tidal wave. You squealed and bucked your hips on Frank’s hand. 

The transvestite smirked, clearly pleased with himself at how quickly his skilled fingers could coax an orgasm out of you. He pressed a single kiss to the valley between your breasts and then clambered off of the bed. While you were left to lay there gasping, you tried to figure out what Frank was up to now. He bent over your leg, his fingers working quickly on the knot he’d tied until your leg was freed from the silk scarf. He was untying you! He moved to the other leg and did the same thing. You waited eagerly for him to untie your arms but he stayed still and you realized with dismay that he wasn’t going to free you completely. 

You huffed but your disappointment was quickly replaced with anticipation as Frank slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his panties. He teased you for a moment but eventually slid them off his hips and you watched them slide down his legs, then he kicked them off onto the floor. He left his fishnets on. 

Frank took his length in hand and gave himself a few strokes, letting a little moan slip past his lips just to taunt you. He bit his lip, playing a good game and trying to get a reaction out of you. 

“Frankie…Frank, God, please,” you begged, struggling once again. Frank appeared to be enjoying watching you struggle and beg for him. It wouldn’t have happened as quickly if he weren’t just as desperate, but he relented and crawled back to his place between your legs. 

“Oh, I do enjoy when you beg so sweetly for me…” Frank cooed, positioning himself as your legs came up to drape over his hips. With a slight bend forward, Frank was inside you, feeding his length into you ever so slowly until he was fully sheathed in your heat. You cried out and flexed your fingers, itching to be able to touch him. Frank was losing control quickly and his pace was frantic. You moved against him the best you could but you were more focused on being released. You fought against your restraints and whined in hopes that Frank might just stop to release you. You wanted it so badly and he knew it. 

Frank was breathing heavily in your ear and you could tell he was close. You pulled on your restraints again to emphasize your words, “Frankie…p-please. I need t-to touch you…” He seemed to ignore you for his own release but you pressed on, “please Frankie! Please please please…”

“Alright!” he growled and stopped his frantic pace to reach blindly for the knots on your wrists. He fumbled with them until both of your wrists were free. He was moving again before your mind could register that you had been freed. Your hands fisted in his hair, knotting it through your fingers. He groaned appreciatively as your hands slid down his back, drawing long gashes across his flesh. You wrapped your arms and legs around him and clung to his sweat-slicked body. 

It only took a few more thrusts before he came, his own orgasm throwing you into your second one. You bit down on his neck to keep from crying out as Frank stilled within you. He slowly slid out of you and plopped down onto his back with his arms thrown over his head. You cuddled up against his side to give lazy kisses to his chest. You were exhausted. 

Frank put his arm around you and turned over so he could press a kiss to your forehead, “you do trust me, my darling. I knew you would…”


	3. Caught

It was already way into late morning and you were still cuddled up in Frank’s bed. Said Frank, who was usually the one who stayed in bed late, had left only moments ago to check on breakfast then head up to the lab. He’d been so excited the night before about what he was working on that he couldn’t wait to pick it back up again as early as possible. 

You were left to relax in Frank’s warm bed until you were ready to come out and have breakfast with the servants. You assumed Frank would join you later, that is, if he wasn’t too caught up in his work. He could take it a little overboard sometimes, but seeing him so excited about something he genuinely loved and had a talent for… well, you would give him a pass for that.

Despite all of Frank’s…quirks, you had come to love and trust him more than you would have thought possible only mere weeks ago. But now, oh now, things had changed; the tides turned so quickly you swore you’d gotten whiplash from the sudden switch. It was unusual the way it happened. You’d found yourself less and less uneasy around him and more within your comfort zone, yet, not, at the same time. 

Your hand was lazily rubbing small circles across your stomach when the realization hit you: you loved him. You weren’t sure how he might feel about that. Frank wasn’t the lovey-dovey type anyhow, but he sure did seem to care if only just a little. He paid no mind to the cultural norms that dictated human relationships. Frank had little morals in that respect. But he cared for you; that much was clear. He had never done anything to deliberately harm you, which was, according to whispers among the servants, unheard of. Frank was concerned only by his self-motivation and what would, in the end, benefit himself the most. He never cared who was ultimately effected by his choices. But somehow, all of this had changed. Why? The answer might never be clear…

Your body relaxed under your hand as you kept rubbing your stomach, your heated skin flushed and buzzing under your touch. You hand traveled lower as you became bolder with your touches. You let your mind wander back to Frank. Frank… You could see his piercing green gaze in your mind’s eye, his lustful expression at the forefront of your brain. You pretended that your fingers, working slow circles against your clit, were Frank’s. As you slipped your hand under the waistband of your panties to touch yourself skin to skin, you imagined knotting your fingers through Frank’s wild curls as he whispered in your ear all the things he was going to do to you. 

It was intoxicating, the way he always spoke to you in that velvet-smooth accent. Your hand was working faster now. You could see Frank’s face clear in your mind, that signature smile of his plastered across his perfect face. You could almost hear his voice, filthy promises pouring from those perfectly painted lips. You couldn’t hold back any longer; you dipped a finger inside yourself, gasping Frank’s name aloud. 

With your other hand you held the sheets in a white-knuckle grip. Had you been holding onto Frank rather than the sheets, you’d have surely left marks. Frank never minded; he loved being marked. You groaned as you slipped another finger inside yourself, not even attempting to muffle the pleasured sounds that escaped your parted lips. 

You were too engulfed in sensation and imagination that you hadn’t heard the door creak open, nor the soft click of heels across the hardwood floor. Your eyes were closed as your fingers moved within yourself. In the back of your mind, you thought you sensed a presence inside the room but, no, that would be impossible. You would’ve heard the door open, wouldn’t you have?

Your orgasm was approaching like a speeding truck and you let out a desperate cry as your hips bucked on your hand. That was when a familiar chuckle filled your ears and the bed shifted, dipping beneath the weight of another body. Your eyes flew open and your hand stilled between your legs. Frank’s smirking face came into focus and you met him with wide eyes; you were blushing furiously. 

The Transylvanian hummed appreciatively, “naughty girl…” he chided, but his tone gave away his real intentions, “starting without me, are we?”

You only blushed further, unable to form any words. Frank took hold of your wrist and withdrew your fingers from yourself. You whimpered at the loss of fullness, writhing in desperation as you teetered on the edge of orgasm but just couldn’t quite get there, thanks to Frank. You whined as he moved closer, quickly replacing your fingers with his own, sliding one finger in as deep as it would allow. You keened, digging your fingernails into his sides. He was moving much too slowly for you to come and your whimpers only grew louder as you bucked on his hand, encouraging him to speed up. 

Frank’s lips drew back in a sickly-sweet grin; he knew what it was that you wanted. However, he also knew how much better it was going to make you feel if he continued at his own pace. So, he ignored your little cries and moved slowly, adding only a second finger after he’d gone like this for at least five minutes. 

Your orgasm had backed off slightly and you were left so desperate you were near tears. Frank could see the tell-tale sparkle of fresh tears in your eyes and decided now might be best to head toward the finish line. His skilled fingers sped up within you and finally, finally, he used his thumb to rub your clit. 

You shrieked as your body shook with the force of your orgasm. You bit down on Frank’s neck to stifle your screams and he groaned with pleasure. Frank slipped his fingers from you and moved them to his mouth, licking your juices from them. You watched while he smiled wickedly back at you. You were still recovering from your orgasm as Frank leaned back against the pillows. Soon he reached for your hand and tugged you closer to him. You turned your gaze up to his and that smile was what met you, that lovely, lustful smile…

He raised an eyebrow, “Shall we?”   
You giggled behind your hand, and nodded. Frank’s lips were on your neck within seconds and your hands were in his hair.


	4. Dress

It was freezing, yet your skin was on fire as if his mere touch were scorching your very flesh. The only light came from candles scattered throughout the room: on the mantel, the vanity, the bedside table… You tried to take it all in. You hadn’t had the privilege of being invited up to Frank’s bedroom before and as much as you would’ve liked to explore a bit, you held back. You didn’t want to ruin it. 

His hands were on you the second he kicked the door shut. You gasped as he dove for your neck, latching onto the spot where your neck met your head. Your hands found his wild curls and twisted your fingers up in them, giving his hair a good tug. He groaned and released your neck, his crimson lips parted in a silent gasp. 

It took a moment to recover, but you were able to find your voice and ask, “F-Frankie…I don’t know…”

This gave him pause, but only seconds passed before the corners of his already up-turned lips curled, deepening the smirk that had previously been plastered across his face, “Give yourself over, darling,” he practically purred, his well-manicured hands finding your hips and digging his fingernails in, “I think you’ll really quite enjoy yourself.”

You didn’t have a good reason for hesitation. Perhaps it was only nerves. He was stunning in more ways than one; you didn’t want to mess this up. Frank could tell you were over-thinking. He put a hand to the side of your face, tilting your head up until he met your lips with his own. Your eyes slipped closed as you let yourself fall victim to those soft lips. He parted from you too soon and you reached out to him but he only took hold of your hand, bringing it to his lips, and planted a kiss upon it. Under any other circumstances you might’ve giggled like a star-struck schoolgirl but, given the current situation, you just stared. 

Frank released your hand and took a step back from you, waiting. You understood his silent instruction and turned around, baring your back to him. He came forward and pulled the zipper down on your black dress, then gently pushed the material off your shoulders and watched as the velvety-fabric fell to pool around your ankles. He made an appreciative noise and turned you back around to face him. You were met with the smirk once more. 

You reach behind yourself to unclasp your bra as he began to remove his own clothing. He had his corset removed with startling speed. You stood completely naked before him now. He had yet to remove anything else.

Frank took you by the wrist, walking you toward his grand canopy bed. When the backs of your knees hit the mattress, you fell back onto the pillows with Frank on top of you. He giggled along with you, pressing a trail of lipstick kisses down your neck to the top of your collarbone as he kicked his heels off his feet. 

Suddenly his lips, smudged slightly now, were on yours again. You kissed him back frantically, your tongues locked in battle until, finally, you let him win. His tongue explored your mouth until he had to pull back for lack of oxygen. You both laid panting, dragging in air as if you’d both just run a marathon. 

Before you’d had a chance to completely recover, Frank was continuing his onslaught of overloading your senses. He was kissing down from your collarbone now, leaving red smudged marks across your flesh, between your breasts, down to your stomach right above your bellybutton and lower still.

You gasped when his hot breath flooded over your most sensitive spot. His dark eyes shifted to look up at you as his tongue met your heated flesh, licking a stripe across your folds, “Oh…” you gasp again, arching up into him. All hesitation from before was gone. You needed this. You needed him. 

Your hips bucked instinctively and he pressed your hips down into the mattress to keep you still. You twisted in his grip as he licked and sucked on your sensitive skin. He was clearly reveling in the noises he was drawing from you, otherwise he probably would have stopped by now. Your hands wound themselves into his curls and pulled as hard as you could, eliciting a pleasured groan from Frank. You could feel the warm, slick arousal pooling in your lower abdomen, knowing you had to be close to your release. He came to an abrupt stop just as you felt you were going to burst. 

You whimpered at the loss of contact, but you could see in his eyes that there was much more to come still. He crawled back up your body, falling into a lazy kissing session for only a few precious moments before he was shimmying out of his thin panties. He gave his length a few pumps before positioning himself to enter you. You wiggled beneath him, searching for that delicious friction your body was craving. 

He gives you a wicked smile and a throaty giggle before thrusting inside you. Immediately, his expression changes from that of smugness to pure ecstasy. Your eye twitches slightly with the slight pain accompanied by his sudden movement within you. He waits patiently for you to adjust to him, though you can tell patience does not come easy to him. You rolled your hips up to meet his when you have had enough time to adjust. 

He instantly pulls nearly all the way out only to snap his hips forward, burying himself inside you again. You nearly scream out from the sensation. As he sets a rhythm, you meet him thrust for thrust, both of your bodies moving as one. 

Your hands roam his body as he fucks you. You throw your legs loosely up over his back so that he could thrust deeper. He is panting, “ Y/N…” he gasped out on that heavy accent of his; heavier now with lust. You cried out and dug your fingernails into his shoulder blades as he bit down on your shoulder to stifle his own cries. 

You can barely form words when you call out to him, “F-Frankie…I-I’m c-cl-close…”   
He shushed you with a finger pressed against your lips, “give yourself over. Don’t fight it…” He moaned as your walls convulsed around him. 

It only took a few more thrusts before you shot over the edge into orgasm. You let out a pleasured cry, clinging to him as Frank sped toward his own impending release. He came shortly after, collapsing on top of you out of pure exhaustion. You hesitate to tell him to get off and that he’s sort of crushing you but he shifts quickly, rolling off of you without you having to say anything. 

He wanted to smoke but exhaustion won out over the urge to have a cigarette and he curled up beside you, nuzzling up to you as he brought you into his arms. You sighed happily, completely spent but completely satisfied, as sleep consumed the two of you.


	5. Obsession

Frank growled and, grabbing a vial of liquid off of his lab table, he tossed it across the room and it shattered against the wall. He strutted angrily across the room to assess the damage. His heels clicked sharply on the tile and he put his hands on his hips, scoffing at the mess he’d made. He couldn’t figure out where he’d gone wrong. What was he missing? There had to be an answer…there always was. Perhaps he’d just overlooked it, but he’d been over it a hundred times already. 

He walked back to the lab table, the mess long forgotten (he’d have Magenta clean it up later), and went back to examining the notes he’d scrawled out on the wall. His fingers tapped lightly on his jaw as he read through the endless equations and formulas. Nothing out of place. But how could that be? 

“Frankie?”

Frank spun around on his heels, lashing out at whomever had dared to interrupt him, “what is it?” he snapped. 

His gaze softened upon seeing you staring at him, wide-eyed, from the doorway. He visibly relaxed, “I apologize, my darling. I…was not expecting you.”

You offered a weak smile, ignoring his explanation, “It seems like every time I come up here you’re on the verge of a breakdown.”

That got a smile out of him, “That’s easy enough for you to find the humor in. You’re not the one who’s been slaving over an experiment for the past several months with no results to speak of.”

“That’s true,” you came into the room and made your way to the table. You hated seeing him under so much stress. Up close, his expression was drained. He let his work get to him sometimes; he put his heart and soul into it and when it didn’t produce the right results he would put even more into it until he had nothing left to give. 

You put one hand to his cheek, tilting his head to look at you, “And you ‘weren’t expecting me’ because it’s nearly midnight. Why are you working this late?”

Frank turned away from you and back to the notes on the wall, only half paying attention to you, “I-I just have to finish this one piece. I think I’m close to understanding it. I’ll come to bed in a moment.” He was studying the wall in silence again, then turned to you moments later, a look of confusion on his face, “Why are you still awake this late?” 

“I’m not tired,” you said simply, “I’m not just going to sit around and wait on you, you know.”

He waved a hand at you as he picked up a pen and started making more notes on the wall, “I’m sure Columbia isn’t busy and she’s surely still awake at this hour. She’d love to entertain…”

You groaned. He just wasn’t getting the hint, “I don’t want to spend time with Columbia…I want to spend it…with you.”

A tiny smile crossed Frank’s features but he never looked up from his work, “I appreciate that, and we shall. Later. I’ll only be a little while longer.”

You huffed and defiantly crossed your arms over your chest. You’d known Frank long enough to know that that meant he planned to stay up here all night. He was clearly working himself too hard and you could practically see the pent-up tension in his shoulders and in the way he moved. If he would only give himself a break once and a while, he might be more productive and it would show in his work. You knew what might make him feel better, but the question was: would he let you?

You decided you had to try. You came up behind him and wrapped your arms around him from behind. He tensed in your arms and swiftly disentangled himself from you, “I know what it is that you’re attempting, and as much as I love it, it’s not going to work.”

“Is that a challenge?” you smirked at him. He smirked right back and you tried to make a move to kiss him but he spun out of your reach. He could be so stubborn when he wanted to be. It was infuriating. But, he was teasing you…

You let him think you were done trying and let him work for a few minutes as you worked up the courage to make your next move. He walked away from the wall and went over to lean against the table, examining a few scattered papers. You closed your eyes and exhaled out through your mouth to calm yourself. Frank wasn’t the only one who could seduce people…

You bent to the ground and slid yourself in front of him. You fumbled with his green lab coat until you shimmied your way underneath it in order to kiss his bare stomach just above his lace panties. He staggered against the table and you heard him moan, “oh, darling,” he sighed airily, “I…”

He didn’t get his next words out before you were able to press kisses down to the top of his panties and, bolder still, one directly to his length. He moaned sweetly for you and was leaning his full weight on the table now. You had no idea where your confidence had come from, but you couldn’t stop now. You hooked your fingers beneath the waistband of his panties and started to pull them down. 

Frank shuffled back out of your reach and when you could see his face, you nearly gasped at the difference. His calm and collected façade was gone and he looked an absolute wreck; he hadn’t realized how desperate his body had been for this until he’d been so close to having it. One of the only things in Frank’s life that ever took priority to his own pleasure was his work. 

He was out of breath just from being teased. You licked your lips, “your bedroom, then?”

Frank despised being outdone like this, but it had felt so good and with the promise of more if he just went with you, he found himself following you out of the lab and down the hallway to his room. Perhaps he would feel better afterward. 

He let you open the door to his room and, taking him by the hand, you led him over to the bed. You were about to begin undressing him but he quickly held up a hand to stop you. Frank reached for the back of his neck to untie his lab coat and upon deftly undoing the knot, began untying the ones at his wrists. He slipped the garment off his shoulders and handed it to you. You took it and laid it out across the bed, then waited on him for further instruction. Even though you were the one in charge tonight, Frank still wanted it on his terms, so you allowed him to remove his own clothes. 

He seemed to just want to be rid of them; he liked to make that part of it quick anyway. But you reason that he must be so drained from working that he wanted to make this part even faster. He really just wanted your hands on him…

Frank mumbled something incoherently but his gestures suggest he wanted you to begin undressing. You do as directed and by the time you look up from removing your pants, Frank had his corset off already and was working on taking off his shoes. He was eager tonight, but you decided you wanted to take things much more slowly once you’d gotten him on the bed. 

Lost in your thoughts of what you had in store for him, you pulled your shirt over your head and started to remove your bra. Frank was completely naked by the time you’ve gotten it off. You finally slip off your panties while Frank sat down onto the edge of the bed. Your eyes met from the small distance between the two of you and you started toward him. 

You sank to your knees in between Frank’s legs and he cupped your cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb lightly across your bottom lip. He’s smirking at you when you look at him again, ever the smug one that he is, and you swallow hard before bending to give the length of him a tentative lick. Frank was caught off-guard, having never had the privilege of you doing this to him before. You took the tip into your mouth, sucking lightly, your tongue tracing the slit. 

Frank’s hands knotted in your hair and pushed you farther down onto him. He was biting his lip to keep from moaning but he couldn’t keep quiet for too long. You began to take more and more of him into your mouth until he was at the back of your throat and was a mewling mess above you. Soon, you were bobbing up and down on his cock, his hands in your hair guiding you onto him. You surprised yourself that you were any good…you’d never done this before. 

Frank was completely overwhelmed. He was out of breath and sweat beaded on his brow. One of his hands left your hair to clutch the sheets in a death-grip. His moans filled the room. Every so often his hips would buck and he’d be pushed farther into your mouth. You hummed around him and he gasped at the pleasant sensation. 

“Oh, my darling…” Frank moaned, “oh, yes, Y/N…” In seconds, he was coming in your mouth, holding your head firmly in place until he had finished. You made a little noise, but didn’t protest and swallowed all of it. You slipped off of him and scooted back to watch him for a moment before you would crawl back onto him. Frank deserved to be worshipped tonight. You were determined to make him feel better and, from what you had experienced, he was already starting to. 

Frank was leaning on the bedpost while he fought to catch his breath. His expression was of less smugness now and more of longing. His body was itching to be touched, caressed…held. He needed that connection tonight. 

You rose from the floor and joined him on the bed, pushing him back onto the mattress to allow for you to climb on top of him. You always started at the mouth, so tonight, you began at his chest. You kissed across his chest to his left nipple, flicking it with your tongue and eliciting a gasp from Frank. He was digging his sharp fingernails into your back but it didn’t bother you. It just let you know how much he was enjoying it. 

You pressed kisses along his jawline, trailing them up his neck as slowly as possible. You were teasing him now, just to see if you could get a reaction out of him. You wanted him desperate for it. Your hands were massaging his sides while you kissed, nipping at his pulse-point. You kissed your way back behind his ear and, you weren’t sure what you’d done, but when you’d kissed him there he moaned so loudly and held onto you tighter. You smiled against his skin and returned to kissing your way to his mouth. 

Frank was so…loud. He had never shut his mouth the entire time; mumbling praises, curses, and just making noise in general. Just the words that fell from those lips left you wet and throbbing. You were sucking lightly on his jawline and the way he dragged his nails down your back communicated so much. He wanted to be marked. You placed your lips back at his neck and sucked hard. 

“Oh, yes, yes…” Frank groaned, his heart racing in his chest. 

He was excited. You felt him hard against your thigh and longed to have him inside you, but that would have to wait. He needed this from you. You had to take things slowly, otherwise Frank was sure to speed things up for you, and you were having none of that. 

You sucked on various spots on his neck, raising dark red hickeys across his pale flesh. He was loving every minute of it. Frank arched his back as you gave in to kissing him again. You kissed a line up his jaw, stopping to nibble on his ear, then back down and stopping at the corner of his lips. You gave several more kisses to that spot and every time Frank gave a pitiful whine, wanting you to just kiss him already. It was agonizing for him to wait like this; to be…teased.

After a few seconds you gave in and planted a chaste kiss on his red lips. He opened his eyes to give you a look of disbelief. You could see it in his eyes: the ‘how dare you tease me like that and then barely even give me a kiss’ look. He twisted his hands in your hair and brought you back down to his lips so that he could have what he wanted. 

You giggled against his lips and kissed him passionately, grinding your hips against his. Frank moaned into your mouth as you kissed him and he writhed underneath you in complete ecstasy. He was so fun when he was so desperately needy. He craved your touches and delighted in the way your hands caressed his skin while your mouths moved on each other’s. 

Your hands slid into his hair and pulled, forcing Frank to break the kiss with a pleasured groan. He kicked his legs up onto your back and tightened around you. He had you completely caged against his body, his head thrown back baring his neck to you again. 

You started giving little nips to his neck where the hickeys were. Frank whimpered and wiggled a little as if he wanted something, “bite…” that velvet voice instructed. 

You did as you were told. You bit down right below his jaw and Frank practically screamed his approval. You figured there’d be teeth marks there now and, obviously, Frank didn’t mind at all. You bit down in several other places; his neck had taken most of the abuse so you gave some bites to his chest as well. 

Frank was on sensory overload. His body ached for release and he’d already come once. You showed no sign of stopping either. You slid back up his body and leaned in to whisper erotically into his ear, “Oh, Frankie…I want you…”

Frank’s erection throbbed against your leg and he gasped. You reached down between you and took him in your hand. Frank whimpered and bit his knuckle to keep from crying out. You began to pump him in firm, lazy strokes and brushed his hand out of the way so you could hear all of those delicious sounds he was making. The corner of his lip twitched and he shuddered. He couldn’t believe he was about to come again. But he fought it; he wanted to be inside you when he came the second time. 

He bucked his hips up into you, giving a playful little growl and pushed you back off of him. Enough wasting time; he wanted you now. As incredible as it all felt, Frank was ready for more. 

You were confused. You were the one giving him attention, not the other way around. However, Frank seemed the be taking control of the situation now that he knew what he wanted. He flipped you over so that you were flat on your stomach, grabbing your hips and pulling your backside up against him. He was teasing your entrance with his cock, much like you’d teased him earlier. Payback, most likely. He slid himself against your slick folds just barely grazing your clit with each shallow thrust. 

You shimmied against him in an attempt to gain more friction and the tip slipped in. You both moaned and stilled against each other. Frank stayed like that for a while and, despite trying to make him move, he didn’t comply. You were whining with frustration by the time Frank shifted, feeding his length into you so slowly that you felt everything as he slid inside you. 

You barely had time to catch your breath before Frank pulled almost all the way out and thrust back inside you. You let out a sharp cry as Frank set a frantic pace of thrusting in and out of you. Frank surely couldn’t last long after all of the teasing and, to be fair, you knew you wouldn’t either. Frank’s fingers were digging into your hips and he was panting above you. You wanted to see his face; you could only imagine how he must look. You loved watching him come undone. 

As you predicted, it didn’t take long for you to come, gripping onto the sheets for dear life as you screamed Frank’s name into the darkness. Frank sped up his thrusts and seconds after your own, he was coming as well. He stayed buried inside you until he had finished, then slowly pulled out and flopped down next to you. 

You immediately rolled over and cuddled up in Frank’s arms. Frank yawned and lazily draped his arms around you. He felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders now that you’d distracted him from his work for a while. He knew he could get a little obsessive with his work, but he couldn’t seem to help it. He almost never went this long without some sort of release but he’d been too busy to even notice where the time had gone. He scolded himself for ignoring you. He hadn’t meant to. He loved how patient you were with him, knowing full well that he had been ignoring you, but choosing to still put up with him. He loved the way you made him forget and focus on you. He loved how you worshipped him. He loved holding you in his arms. He loved…you.


	6. Wise Up - Part One

Magenta and Riff Raff were clearing the table after dinner. Frank was still seated at the head of the table. He rarely left the room before Magenta and Riff Raff finished cleaning. That in and of itself was unusual; you had always wondered why he stuck around. Transylvanians were more than slightly different from humans and you were still learning many of their customs. You’d become accustomed to some of the bizarre rituals associated with the Transylvanians since you’d spent so much time at the castle already. That must be the way Columbia felt too, you mused, since she was the only other human here in the castle except for you. 

Fortunately, for your sake and Columbia’s, Frank was very familiar with human customs. Much more so than Magenta and Riff Raff were. He often prided himself on his knowledge and even surprised everyone sometimes when he demonstrated that knowledge. It was a bit unnerving. 

You sighed and pushed your chair back from the table and stood up. Frank’s green gaze followed your every move. Columbia stood after you and was about to head out of the dining room when Frank cleared his throat. You both stopped dead in your tracks and waited for him to speak. He smirked at your obedience and folded his hands in front of himself, “Columbia, go and assist Riff Raff and Magenta.”

Columbia scurried out of the room as quickly as she could. However, she kept the door to the kitchen cracked and peered into the dining room, giggling behind her hand with Magenta at her side, shushing her, so they could overhear whatever Frank was about to say to you. 

Frank stood now that they were alone in the room, his eyes never straying from yours, “My darling,” he began, “I must retrieve something from the lab, and when I return…I want you ready and waiting in my bed.”

You flushed bright red at Frank’s words and he graced you with a smile; he knew how much of an effect he had on you. He was walking around the table to meet you and before your mind had a chance to catch up to your body, you’d taken a step back from him for each he’d walked closer. 

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as if to ask what you were doing, but you only gave him a blank stare. An idea occurred to him and his lips drew back in a dangerous smirk. You could see that playful spark in his eyes and it clicked in your mind that he meant to have you…now.

In three strides he was right in front of you, his fingers digging into your hips as he grabbed you and held you against him. You squeaked and practically fell against him as you lost your footing. He leaned down and purred in your ear, “run.”

Within seconds your brain had processed what he’d said and, why would he want you to do that, but you took off at full speed and ran for the hall. Upon hearing his heels striking the hardwood floor like gunshots, you found him chasing you. You had no idea what was going on, but your body was humming with excitement, invigorated, and you ran faster, bolting up the front staircase two steps at a time. 

Frank was faster than you’d anticipated. You had to keep up the pace to stay just out of his reach. He was in heels, you were barefoot, and you could barely outrun him. By the time you’d run down the hall, giggling with mad glee, your giggles had evolved into full laughter and you had to fight to control yourself so you could run faster. You reached the second flight of stairs at the end of the hall and launched yourself up them as fast as you were able. You hadn’t chanced looking behind you, but you could sense that Frank was right there. You could hear his heels on the floor; your only bearing on where he was, approximately, from you. 

By the time you were close to being out of breath, you’d run down so many hallways and up flights of stairs that you had no idea where you’d even run to. Thankfully Frank was with you and could find your way back, but he showed no intention of returning to known parts of the castle yet. He was still chasing you, hot on your heels and somehow he was even closer now to reaching you. 

You pelted up another flight of stairs, making it safely to the top of the stairs then heading in a sprint down the hallway. Much to your dismay, your foot caught on the edge of the rug and you stumbled, tumbling down onto your hands and knees. You cursed and pushed yourself up again and were about to take off when two strong hands clamped down on your hips and swung you back into Frank’s lithe body. 

You struggled in his grasp but he held on tight and, somewhere mingled with your own giggles, you could hear Frank laughing too. It didn’t last long; his lips were on yours the moment he had you facing him. His chest was heaving as he kissed you noisily, surely smudging his makeup, but he didn’t care. You found yourself pushed up against the wall, Frank’s body caging you as his hands roamed your body, his lips on your neck. You were panting, fighting to stay in control as your knees threatened to buckle beneath you. 

Frank lifted his head from your neck, scanning the hall to see where you’d both ended up. He hadn’t been paying any attention and, though he hated to admit, the castle was so large that sometimes even he had to think about where its corridors led. He recognized this hallway; the servants never came up here. You’d both be alone…

He spun you around to face the wall and you put your palms out to brace yourself, your mind too clouded with lust to make any sense of what he was doing until he had your pants down to your knees. 

You made a noise and Frank’s hand covered your mouth, “shush, naughty girl…” he chuckled, and pulled your hips back to meet his.


	7. Wise Up - Part Two

“Oh, fuck,” you whimpered as Frank thrust into you. You shifted uncomfortably as you adjusted to the fullness between your legs, “Frankie, I—”

Frank quickly covered your mouth with his hand, “shhh…” he breathed erotically into your ear and you felt your knees begin to buckle. He began a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of you and you had to brace yourself with your hands on the wall. 

Frank brushed your hair out of the way with his free hand and pressed kisses across the back of your neck, pleased when it made you shiver. It took a while for Frank to finally trust you to keep quiet on your own, but he removed his hand from your mouth to grab your hips. His fingernails cutting tiny half-moons into the skin as he brought you back to meet him on every thrust. You whimpered with the effort it took to remain silent. It was getting to be too much already. 

Frank licked his fingertips and brought them to your clit to tease you. You shuddered violently and pushed back against him, forcing him deeper. Frank groaned and lifted you flush against him, tweaking your nipple between his fingertips while he rubbed your clit with his other hand. You longed to grab ahold of something but the wall was too far and you couldn’t reach Frank in this position. 

You gave a sharp cry and Frank covered your mouth again, “shush, naughty thing,” he purred, “want someone to hear, do you?”

You squeezed your eyes shut, “p-please, Frankie…” you panted, on edge from your approaching climax, “I…”

Frank chuckled; he could tell you were close when you couldn’t get the words out to voice your frustration. He bit down on your exposed neck, drawing a little whimper from you as you fought to stay quiet. Several more, rough thrusts and you shot over the edge, practically collapsing back against the wall as Frank released you to latch his fingers back onto your hips. You moaned helplessly as Frank fucked you, giving your neck a couple of nips before he stiffened with the arrival of his own release. He thrust shallowly through his orgasm before pulling out and quickly tucking himself back into his panties. 

You recovered slowly, pulling your pants back up with shaking fingers. You turned on your heels, spinning around in the unfamiliar hallway, “Frank…where are we?”

Frank smiled, “one of the upper floors. We don’t use it much.”

“Should we go back downstairs?”

“Well,” Frank sniffed, “I still have to grab something from the lab…”

A thought occurred to you and, though you had no idea where the lab was in respect to this hallway, you took off running back the way you’d come, “then let’s go! Try and catch me again, Frankie!”

It took Frank a moment to register what you were doing, but in seconds he was chasing you again, hot on your heels despite his previous hesitation. It was much more difficult to run down the stairs and you had to hold tight to the railing to ensure you didn’t fall. You had no idea where the lab was, but if you kept running down the stairs, you’d surely come to a hall that you would recognize. 

You leapt off the stairs and went barreling down the hallway toward more stairs. Surely you’d get your bearings soon? You could hear Frank following close behind, laughing, “What’s so funny?” you called over your shoulder. 

“You,” Frank wheezed, “have no idea where you’re going, do you?”

You groaned playfully and kept on running. You would find it, you reasoned with yourself. This place couldn’t be that big, could it? 

Still holding onto the belief that you were, in fact, not lost, you raced down several more flights of stairs and down halls and corridors you’d never seen before. Occasionally Frank would shout things like ‘give up yet?’ but you just pressed on, not giving him the satisfaction of a response. 

Several times he came close to catching you, his fingertips skimming the fabric of your shirt before you managed to quicken your pace enough to stay just out of his reach. 

Several hallways later, you finally found one that you recognized; Columbia’s room was just at the end of the hall! That meant that if you turned right at the end of this hall, climbed two flights of stairs in that direction, that would open out into Frank’s lab. Frank seemed to notice now as well that you had indeed found it without his help. He was rather surprised but didn’t let it show. He had only one thing on his mind…

You forced yourself to take the steps two at a time until finally, finally, you arrived at the lab and ran, half sliding in your bare feet, down the ramp to Frank’s lab table. Instead of stopping there, you ran past the lift and back up the ramp on the other side. Frank ran down to the table, stopping to fish something out of the paperwork littering his workspace, and started after you seconds later. You couldn’t even tell what it was that he had grabbed and there was no time to waste. You pushed off of the railing where you’d stopped to watch him and ran back into the hallway, heading down to the room on the end. 

You arrived at the door with seconds to spare, throwing it open before Frank was upon you, spinning you around for a sloppy kiss. He walked you backwards into his bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot. Without breaking the kiss, you both made your way to the bed and you fell back into the sheets, Frank tumbling down on top of you.


End file.
